Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that prevents light leakage regardless of viewing angles and a mechanical margin.
Description of the Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. Recently, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in use.
Such a display device may include a top substrate on which a black matrix, a color filter layer, and an overcoat layer are disposed. The color filter layer includes a red (R) color filter layer, a green (G) color filter layer, and a blue (B) color filter layer. The red, green, and blue color filter layers include different dyes or pigments, and includes different amounts of dyes or pigments.
Here, electric charges migrate to a conductive material of the top substrate through electrical lines connected to the ground. Electric charges arrive at and migrate into the overcoat layer that has a low level of resistance. In this case, electrical charges also are transferred to the black matrix having a low level of resistance, and then an electric field is formed in the color filter layer.
In particular, pigments included in the green color filter layer are significantly vulnerable to an electric field, and thus liquid crystal molecules in green subpixels of an LCD display device may malfunction. Thus, even in the case in which no electric field is applied to the green subpixels, liquid crystal molecules disposed in the green subpixels in the surroundings of an active area can be driven by an electric field generated by the black matrix, whereby light leakage may occur.
To prevent such a problem of light leakage, an approach of extending a guide panel, disposed on the rear surface of an LCD panel, toward the surroundings of the active area has been made. In this case, however, light leakage can still occur depending on the viewing angle. Therefore, there is demand for a display device without such problems.